


[ART] Mandatory Punk Day

by Kangofu_CB



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Fanart, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Punk-ish versions of Clint and Bucky for Mandatory Fun Day's prompt.





	[ART] Mandatory Punk Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ever fallen in love with someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366893) by [1000_directions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions). 



> So 1000-directions and I didn’t plan these pieces to fit together so well, but since they do, we’ve decided to link them up!!! Please go read her fic, it fits so lovingly with this art it’s like fate!


End file.
